Forbidden
by KSuzMil
Summary: Things are turned upside down at Litchfield when the newest inmate happens to be the secret daughter of Galina Rsnikov and Sam Healy. Kristina has followed in her mothers footsteps and joined the Russina mafia. She has to adjust to her new life as a prisoner while her parents figure out how to tell her who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Greetings my lovelies! I know I shouldn't be starting a new story BUT I just had to start an OITNB story, it wouldn't leave me alone. As always all mistakes will be fixed within time just not now. Red is my favorite character and her relationship with Healy is so emotionally draining it hurts. #Realy**_

 _ **Twitter KSuz97**_

 _ **Reviews help me update faster!**_

 _ **IMPORTANT**_

 **The timeline in this show has been altered to fit the story purposes I hope that is okay. I do not own any of the characters EXCEPT Kristina, she is all mine and I love her.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-KSuzMil**

Galina Resnikov walked down the hall of Litchfield Prison that morning, her tired eyes fought with her to stay open. She had been up since 4:00 that morning mostly on her feet cooking. Ever since she had gotten her kitchen back she had promised herself that nothing would take it from her again. Yes, they were cooking slop but still she was in the kitchen. Just as long as the inmates knew she had nothing to do with the fowl substances they put into their bodies. She had been in Litchfield for almost 20 and never had she ever seen food so despicable. Red stopped once she had reached her destination, the office of Sam Healy. He had summoned her over an hour ago but she couldn't leave the kitchen until she was sure everything was under control. The relationship had been on the rocks yet again, ever since he had figured out all of the flirting was just a ploy to get her kitchen back. Red turned the knob and the door fell open, her feet moved slowly one in front of the other as she entered the office. Healy sat at his desk shuffling through papers, she could tell something was bothering him.

"What did I do?" she asked sitting across from him

"You didn't do a damn thing Red" he sighed looking at her

"Then what am I here for? Certainly not just to look at."

"It's our daughter"

Red felt her heart stop, the way he said it _our daughter_ echoed in her mind. That was a termn she had not heard in years. Her mind raced back to that fatal day in 19997 when she, an inmate discovered she was pregnant with her counselors baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

April 20th 1997, Litchfield Prison

The office door opened and there she stood, long red hair that went all the way down to her wiat "We need to talk" she hissed the Russian accent thick.

Sam Healy looked up from the file he had been reading. He had been at Litchfield for about two years now and was finally starting to feel like he fit in. Inmate Resnikov had been there just as long, she had arrived three weeks after he began his job. Healy had the pleasure of giving her the grand tour and assigning her a job. He took great interest in her, to say she was fierce would have been an understatement. She took the other inmates by storm with her Russian ways, quickly adopting the mute Norma as her side kick. Red climbed the ranks of Litchfield as quickly as Healy had, the woman had just about every guard wrapped around her little dainty finger. In the beginning her husband would come every weakened but after some time he started coming less and less and soon the visits just stopped all together.

"What is it Galina?" Sam asked her

Out of all the men in her life Sam was the only one she let call her that. Red hated her given name but it sounded beautiful the way he said it.

"I'm pregnant" she snarled her hand resting on the door knob making sure it was locked.

Sam stood up "How?"

"Oh well let's see when two people are careless because their love is basically illegal I guess."

He walked over to her placing both hands on her shoulders looking dead into her eyes. "Galina, I told you this was a bad idea."

She backed away from him, "You? Sam in case you're forgetting I was the one who said no and you assured me that everything would be okay. I was foolish to believe such lies."

"You're sure you're pregnant?" he asked

"I had three children Sam I know what pregnancy feels like, I don't need a doctor to tell me what's wrong."

It had only happened once, three weeks ago in his office/ Red had requested a new stove and they were meeting to discuss the budget. At this point they had only kissed a few times and Red had made it clear that nothing could ever happen. It was late and they were both tired and lonely, she had foolishly given in. She told herself the next day that it was just due to loneliness but found herself falling for the man she couldn't have. After all she had a husband and three sons outside of eth prison and what would happen to them if she got more time for having an inappropriate relationship with a consoler? Or what would happen to Sam if they got caught? He would for sure lose his job, a job that he had just got and was good at.

"What do we do?" Sam questioned looking at her.

"I'm a convicted felon Healy don't ask me for advice. That's what you're here for." She scoffed.

"They're gonna know it's mine." He said

"Exactly which is why we have to do something!"

"Keep your voice down inmate."

"Oh so now I'm beneath you is that it?"

"Galina"

"No, no more Galina, its Red from now on Healy."

"I didn't mean it like that" he explained "I just can't believe what you're telling me."

"Imagine how I felt the third time I had to call in sick for breakfast shift."

Sam thought for a moment, "Since we can't tell anyone I have an idea."

"I'm listening"

"I put you in the SHU for . . . oh I don't know talking out of context."

"And?

"Well then we keep you in there until the baby is born and then put it up for adoption."

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard Sam Healy." Red began to pace the room.

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"I'm thinking" she spat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Red?" Sam asked staring across his desk at the redhead.

"Sorry I was just thinking" she said rubbing her eyes to keep from crying.

"So you didn't hear a word of what I just said?"

She shook her head, "No"

"Our daughter has been arrested and is on her way to Litchfield!"

"What? Healy you must be mistaken. She . . . what did she do?"

"Like mother, like daughter" was all he said before he stood up and walked to the door.

"Sam I . . . "

"None of this would have happened if we had stuck with my plan." He sighed.

The walkie talkie on his desk went off, "Healy, Kristina Resnikov is here" Maxwell bellowed. Red got up from where she was sitting.

"Let me see her Sam" she pleaded tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea Red. I suggest you get back to the kitchen before the Spanish burn it down."

"You go easy on her or I swear to God" she hissed getting closer to him.

"Galina"

"No its Red, remember you lost that privilege a long time ago." Red brushed past him and walked slowly down the hall toward the kitchen. Healy closed his office door and made his way to the front of the prison to meet Kristina. To the world she was just another inmate but to him she was the daughter he had given up all those years ago all so he could keep his job, a job that he now loathed.

 **What did you think? Fa ideas are always welcome with my stories. I have big plans for this one and plan to update soon, only if you want me too thou haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you all for such positive reviews! I have this story on two sites and both are doing well. I didn't expect this story to do as well as it has. I wanted to also say that I will be going back to school in a few days so I will do my best to update. As always mistakes are on me.**_

 _ **I also just got Kate's book in the mail today and cannot wait to read it!**_

 _ **R &R **_

_**Enjoy!**_

 _ **-KSuzMil**_

April 23rd 1997, Litchfield Prison

It had been three days and three even longer dark and cold nights since she had seen him. Ever since their conversation in Healy's office he had been avoiding Red. Galina tried to be patient and give him time but the small baby inside her would eventually become very difficult to hide. She had spent the last few days on her own it had given her time to come up with a plan. Now all she had to do was convince Sam to do his part. She took a deep breath and rounded the corner to his office, the door was halfway open. Slowly she stuck her head inside, "Sam?"shw whispered.

Healy looked up from his paperwork, "What do you want Resnikov?" he barked

Red opened the door further and stepped inside closing it behind her. "I have a plan."

"Whatever you suggest it won't work. I'll just lose my job."

"Would you just stop being selfish for one minute and think about the baby?" she pleaded.

Sam looked at her, she was in here for organized crime and he knew damn well that he manipulative skills were close to perfect, "Let's hear it."

Red smiled and sat on the corner of his desk, "You have to promise to go along with it."

"Just tell me what it is first Galina."

She took a deep breath, "Dmitri"

"What does your husband have to do with this?"

Her voice got low as she leaned in closer to him, "I break out of here, go find my family, have sex with Dmitri and then get thrown back in."

Sam sighed, "Galina, how do you expect to get out of here? And once you're out why would you want to come back?"

"Listen to me Sam, if I break out and go on the run they will take my baby and extend my sentence. If I let them take me back quietly then I'll probably just get thrown in the SHU."

"Once the baby is born?" he asked cupping her face in his left hand.

Galina looked away from him tears welling in her eyes, "He'll have to raise it. He has my boys and they're still alive so it can't be that bad."

Sam stood up, "You want me to let another man raise my child?" he shouted

"Keep your voice down" she hissed "it's either this or you lose your job and our child ends up in the system."

He knew she was right, hell she was always right. Why did he have to go and get himself involved with an inmate? Who was he kidding he knew why, he loved her. Although they had not yet admitted it to one another he knew that he was in love with her.

"Okay Galina" he took a deep breath, "What do I have to do?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Healy walked down the hallway minutes after having his conversation with Red about Kristina. He took a few turns and ended up outside of the room she had been placed in until she got her bunk assignment. H walked in, Resnikov?" he asked. It felt strange saying Galina's last name when she wasn't anywhere around.

"Here!" a tiny pixie like girl jumped down from one of the bunks/

Her hair was a shade of dark red, not like Galina's now but like when she had first arrived at Litchfield. The girl was about 5'2 and 110 pounds he guessed. Did Dmitri not feed his daughter? Her red hair was long, down to the middle of her back and she kept in smooth and shiny from what he could tell. She had pale white skin and soft pink lips, but her eyes did it for him. It was then that he had no doubt in his mind that she was Galina's. Those blue eyes, so pure an innocent just looking at him. Was this really happening?'

"Hello?" Kristina said waving her hands in front of Healy "I'm Resnikov!"

The girl did not have Galina's voice, she had more of a New York accent which he didn't mind.

"Yes sorry, I'm Mr. Healy I'll be your Condoler."

"Nice to meet you" she said holding out her hand. "I'm Kristina"

He had never shaken a prisoners hand before but this time it was different, it as his daughter.

"Please, let's go to my office and talk." He told her.

She nodded and followed im out of the room.

"I look like her don't I?" Kristina asked him as they walked.

 _More than you know_ he thought, "Yeah a little" he replied unlocking his office door.

"My Father says I'm the spitting image, he doesn't think he passed anything along to me." She laughed taking a seat in the chair across from the desk.

Hearing the young woman refer to Red's dead beat ex as her father was difficult for Healy to hear.

"So you're in here for organized crime just like your mother" he said sitting down in his chair/

She nodded, "Yep"

"Now why would you go get yourself involved with something like that?"

Kristina sighed, "Look if you knew anything about the Resnikov's you would know that after my mother got caught the mafia left the family alone. The market closed a few years back and we didn't have the heart to tell Ma and we needed money so I. . . ." she paused and looked at him.

"You took it upon yourself to save the family such as your mother had."

"How did you know?"

"I know Galina quite well."

"If you knew her so well you would know that nobody calls her that." She spat.

"Right. Anyway we're here to talk about you, what do you like to do?"

Kristina laughed, "Look you don't have to be nice to me, I know you're here if I need you but I'm a Resnikov I can take care of myself Mr. Healy." She said getting up.

Healy sighed, she may be a Resnikov by name but by blood she was a Healy.

"Kristina" he said

She turned around, "Your mother is waiting for you in her bunk."

She nodded, "Thanks Mr. Healy." She smiled and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: You guys are so amazing. OITNB isn't really my type of show so I was skeptical about watching let alone writing a fic but this story has turned out to be a hit so far. I can now say that I have finished season four and will have a hard time waiting for season five!**_

 _ **In this chapter we see more characters other than the three we have been focusing on which should be exciting. Keep those reviews coming!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **-KSuzMil**_

April 25th 1997, Litchfield Prison

Two days Galina made her way to Sam's office after dinner, she left the girls in the kitchen to clean up. Her pace was quick but not too quick, she didn't want to risk getting a shot for running. She reached the office and opened the door without knocking, she slipped indie and closed it. With her heart racing she had her back up against the door as her eyes slowly looked up from the floor and locked with his.

"It's now or never Sam." She breathed.

"Galina I don't know if I can" he sighed standing up.

She cursed in Russian.

"Hey!" he shouted walking toward her.

"If you want to keep your job you will go through with this plan." She snarled through her clenched teeth.

"What if you get sent to max?"

"Then we'll worry about that when the time comes my daring." She took both his hands in hers.

Sam knew that when he took this job he was not allowed to engage in any type of relationship with any inmate. But with Red she was different, she introduced him to a whole new way of living. With her it was all about the rush and living on the edge.

"So tonight after lights out I'll tell the CO I have to go to the bathroom and I'll come straight here" she began "where you'll be waiting with my change of clothes. Then I escape through your window and get out through that whole in the fence that they still won't fix."

"Galina what id something goes wrong? I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." Sam said biting his lip/

She could sense how uneasy he was, why was she always having to be the one with the backbone?

"Sam, I've already arranged for a car to be waiting for me if we don't go now you can kiss any chance at a life with me goodbye."

She hadn't told him about the car, "Who is it?" he demanded.

"It's better if you don't know." She said walking over to the couch and taking a seat.

"Galina" he followed her.

"Fine Sam, it's Vee."

"Vee? Even after what she did to you? You went to her for help?"

"Honey trust me we're good now I promise."

"Does she know?"

"No, I plan on telling her when she picks me up." She said before greeting up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back tonight, 10:15, be here Healy." She said and closed the door on her way out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristina walked down the main hall of the prison looking for the dorms. Although she wasn't technically allowed down there she needed to see her mother. It had been about a year since they had spoken She had stopped veiting since her father had closed the market and wouldn't tell her mother. Kristina knew better than to lie to Red and she didn't want to risk getting caught.

"Hey new girl you can't go down there! She heard a raspy female voice call out.

Nicky Nichols made her way toward Kristina with a wide grin, "Well I'll be damned Morello was right."

"Excuse me?" Kristina asked confused.

Nicky touched the name tag on Kristina's chest, "You're an exact replica."

"You know my Mother?"

"Know her?" Nicky said "I owe her everything the woman saved my life."

"Oh, good to know she at least cared about her prison family." Kristina muttered.

"I cared about you too" came the Russian voice Kristina missed more than anything.

She turned around and came face to face with Red, "Ma" she gaped.

"How are you angel?" Red asked taking her daughter in her arms not caring if any of the guards saw.

"I'm sorry I failed you Ma" Kristina said biting her lip holding back tears.

"Don't you cry on me" Red hissed "no daughter of mine will cry in prison."

"I'm sorry, I just never thought I'd be here." Kristina admitted.

"I'm not disappointed in you, a little upset maybe but you're my only daughter and I could never hate you."

Kristina smiled, "I'll make it up to you."

"Oh Kristina don't go making promises you know you can't keep. Now come I want you to see my kitchen."

As the two walked away Nicky and Lorna stood off to the side, "Did you know she had a daughter?" Lorna whispered.

"Nope, not until she showed up on your van and you told me." Nicky replied.

"That's Reds daughter?' Piper exclaimed walking in on the conversation.

"Yeah I guess her name is Kristina" Nicky replied.

"She'll really quiet and not like Red at all. I like her." Lorna said.  
"I had no idea she had a daughter. I mean I knew about the sons but never any daughter." Piper sighed.

"Wait just a minute . . . "Nicky turned toward both women, "she looks about 19 years old, hasn't Red been in prison longer than that?"

"I bet if Norma could talk she would tell us." Lorna stated.

"That is strange."

'What is?" Alex asked coming into their little circle.

"Red has a daughter that she apparently had in prison." Lorna brought Vause up to speed.

"What the hell? Is she here?" Alex gasped.

"Yep, newest inmate, I questioned her myself."

"Guys, we need to find someone other than Norma who was here at that time!" Piper snapped trying to keep her friends on topic.

"Vee would know, too bad she's gone.

"Miss Rosa too."

The four of them stood there in silence trying to think of someone who could help solve the mystery.

"This is stupid why not just ask Red herself?" Alex suggested.

"You do that and consider your meals denied" Nicky laughed "but if you wanna go ask Red about her secret daughter be my guest Vause."

A door opened and Anita DeMarco stepped out of her room and started walking toward them. "Morning girls" she said in her usual tone.

"Morning" the four inmates answered almost in unison.

"Wait" Piper lowered her voice, "she was here with Red, they were put in on the same day."

"She's right." Alex agreed.

"Okay okay I'm in." Nicky said throwing her hands in the air.

"Miss Anita!' Lorna called "wait up!"

 _ **A/N 2: Just wanted to let you guys know that besides Red Nicky is my second favorite character and I want to explore the Red/Nicky relationship some more. Let me know if you would like to see Nicky become jealous of Kristina. I'm toying with the idea but not sure.**_

 _ **Twitter KSuz97 for updates, polls and story spoilers!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I have started my second year of college and am all moved in. Things have been a bit stressful but now I think I have things under control. Thank you for being so patient.**_

 _ **Also, Microsoft Word has a habit of spelling Red's last name with and S instead of a Z so its not me it's the program. Trust me I know how to spell our girls name.**_

 _ **As always R &R!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **-KSuzMil**_

April 25th 1997 Litchfield Prison

It was late, 11:30 to be exact. Red had waited a bit before she made her first move. She got up from her bunk and told the CO on duty that she needed to use the restroom. He reluctantly agreed and let her go. She hurried down the hall and when she was sure no one was looking slipped into Healy's office. He sat on his couch in the dark room with only the lights from outside peaking in through the blinds. With her back against the door Red opened her mouth to speak,

"I'm sorry I was late I just needed to wait for the right time."

Healy didn't say anything.

She walked over and sat next to him, "Sam?"

"I just can't do it Galina . . ."

Red was stood up and with one quick motion she slapped him clear across the face, "Son of a bitch!"

Healy stood up and grabbed both of her wrists making sure she couldn't hit him again, "That is enough Reznikov!"

"Then if you can't do this I have no choice but to tell everyone the truth, is that what you want Sam?"

He let her go and stared into her eyes, "You're sure this is going to work?"

"Vee is waiting and if I make her wait any longer she'll drive off and our plan is ruined."

He nodded and handed her a bag, "She dropped off your cloths around dinner."

Red took the bag and pulled her nightgown over her head, "I knew I could count on her." She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before slipping on the tennis shoes. She turned around to look at him, "I love you Sam Healy you know that don't you?"

Sam stared at her, he had never seen er in street clothes until now. "Come here" he took her in his arms and held her tight. This would be the last time they would see each other like this, probably for months. The room was dark and quiet, he slipped something into the pocket of her jeans and said, "Read that when you get out. I want an answer when I see you next."

Red looked at him confused, 'What?"

"No questions, now you've got to hurry." He placed his coat around her shoulders, "it's cold out there Galina."

She pulled open his office window and he lifted her up onto the windowsill, "Wait" she turned around and kissed him.

He returned her kiss and the said, "Go"

Red jumped down into the damp grass and looked around. There it was, that hole in the fence and sure enough Vee was parked in the trees. She took one last look at Sam in the window before she took off running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicky, Lorna, Alex and Piper followed Anita into the cafeteria and sat down at a corner table. They had asked her to have dinner with them that evening so they could get the scoop on Red's early prison years. Once the five women settled into their seats with their trays Anita spoke, "So what do you wanna know?"

"The daughters" Nicky said

Anita sighed, "Girls, that's not my place. If Red found out I said anything she'd kill me."

"All we wanna know is was Red pregnant in prison?"

"Yes Nichols, she had been in here a year when it happened."

The four inmates looked at each other, "Who's the father?' they gasped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red had Kristina back in the kitchen peeling potatoes, "Honey you have to do it like this so that you only get the skin." She said.

"Sorry Mom, you know I wish you would've been around to teach me this."

"Don't make me feel worse than I already do girl." Red snapped.

As much as she longed for the days she could cook with her daughter this was not how she imagined it.

"Who aught you how to cook?" Kristina asked.

"I taught myself. Dmitri couldn't do shit so I took it upon myself to be both the mother and father." Red explained.

"Still not his biggest fan huh?"

"Kristina I've been doing a lot of thinking and there's something you should know."

The young redheaded looked concerned, "What?"

"Come see me tonight after dinner, there's something I need to get off my chest." Red squeezed her daughters hand and headed to the freezer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now that is where I draw the line." Anita said taking a sip of her water.

"DeMarco just tell us who the guard is" Alex demanded.

"It's not a guard."

"Did she sleep with the warden?" Piper asked.

"Red has had a lot of crazy things happen in her life but sleeping with the warden isn't one of them." Anita laughed.

"Then who?"

Anita sighed, she knew the actual truth about Kristina but decided to tell the girls the story most of the world knew.

"Red escaped from here in the 90's and went to see her husband."

"So there's no scandalous love story about Red and an officer?" Lorna frowned.

"Nope I'm afraid not." Anita said. Across the cafeteria she looked up and locked eyes with Sam Healy. He smiled and nodded as to thank her for keeping his secret, but for how long thoigh?


End file.
